


Unwelcome Poaching

by Sniper_Blue



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, M/M, Threats of Violence, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:44:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2442524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sniper_Blue/pseuds/Sniper_Blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Starscream had his voice changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwelcome Poaching

                “Well, hello there, sexy,” the new mech on base purred as he circled the mech on comm duty, fingertip dragging along the line of plating across the navy mech’s shoulders. “When do you get off shift?”

                “Shift: unlikely to end in next five joors. Additionally: shift may last longer.”

                Well, the monotone was rather off-putting, but he could work around that, especially if it changed when that blast mask came off. That was something he truly wanted to hear since he was sure that, as a carrier-host, the harmonies made by his vocalizer were something to behold. “Well, I can definitely wait that long.” His wings fluttered slightly to draw attention to them, though he could not tell if such an action succeeded in garnering a look from the communications mech because of that visor. “In the meantime, would it be possible for me to download a few scientific reports to peruse?”

                “Terminal: open,” Soundwave replied, his gaze not even wavering from the screen he was watching – one that displayed the cameras positioned around the base’s exterior. His expectation was that the mech would leave him alone and download the reports he wanted from the terminal that was across the room with no one using it. Sadly, such an event did not happen. The Seeker decided that he _had_ to use the terminal that the navy mech was using.

                “Why thank you,” the flier purred, fingers trailing down the carrier-host’s arm before skipping over to the terminal’s keys and browsing his way to the files he was interested in reading before pulling a data pad from his subspace and connecting it to the terminal to download the reports.

                Disgruntled, Soundwave grimaced and would have growled if he had not wanted to continue with the charade that he was just indifferent to any advances on him. It was his hope that doing so would be discouraging to everyone since no one wanted an unresponsive lover unless they had just finished overloading them. Additionally, he would prefer to not reveal his status as Megatron’s bondmate since many would believe that his position had just been given to him instead of earned and could also believe that his bondmate was weaker than he actually was.

                The Seeker sauntered away from the communications mech with a relatively lecherous smirk gracing his faceplates, sure of his quarry’s interest after his obvious flirting. No one had ever turned him down before and this simple mech would be no different, he was sure. In fact, he was the main reason he had joined this movement since he, and his city, could care less about the war brewing between the grounder factions. They were nothing in comparison to fliers, even if the fliers had to lower themselves to take one for a fourth to be able to reproduce.

-

                Soundwave was thankful that he had been able to sneak out of the command center before the Seeker had come back into the room looking for him. There was no way that he was going to spend time with the mech outside of the needs of the faction. Not only was he not interested, but it was in the best interest of all parties involved since he knew how protective his bondmate could be of him. That would not go over well since he was not about to let Megatron deactivate the winged glitch, no matter how much he would like to do so. It would only turn all of the Seekers against their small, developing faction and force them into an alliance with the Autobots and the Senate instead. In all honesty, he had no idea what had even drawn the fliers to their side instead of the other. None of them were as strong as those in the other faction except for physically.

                He sighed deeply as he relaxed back on the berth and scratched along Ravage’s backstruts to comfort her as she had been present for the entire ordeal earlier. She would not tell unless he was in danger, thankfully, but neither of them had been comfortable with the attention that had been paid to them. After all, the mech regularly lost to him in the sparring matches everyone participated in on base despite his obvious advantage of being an aerial. There was no way that he could respect the mech after such weak displays, especially when his bonded regularly brought him to at least a draw.

                Megatron hummed lowly as he stepped up next to where his bonded lay sprawled comfortably across their large berth. “Soundwave,” he growled, dragging a fingertip down one of those navy finials he loved to play with. “I heard something interesting from the security mech on duty during your shift. When were you going to tell me that the flying glitch was hitting on you, hmm? You were not going to, were you?” He pinched the finial by his fingers just to taunt his comms mech. “Shall I teach you a lesson about refusing your bondmate information that impacts him?” He stopped teasing shortly after, bending to kiss the carrier-host softly. “I believe that I have an idea of how to show him your disinterest, if you would allow me to take such actions. And, barring that, I also have an idea of how to make him feel that he is not worthy of courting you. Which would you prefer?”

                “What is your idea on the latter option?” he asked curiously, helm pushing into the hand that was cupping his cheek with a multi-threaded purr of welcome. It was more than enough to heat the larger mech’s systems and send his spark into a quick spin.

                “Oh, just ruining his vocalizer. His trine is the one that is most heavily voice focused, so destroying the one thing that he prides himself so much on would force him to reconsider his options. Especially if that new voice were one that not even the tone deaf would want to listen to regularly.”

                Soundwave hummed his interest as Ravage jumped from the berth and left the room through one of the pieces of ductwork. One navy hand reached up to pull his bondmate’s helm down so that he could have another hand as the other sought out some of the more sensitive wires on the other’s frame. “I could be convinced,” he purred just before allowing himself to be caught up into a deep kiss that soon had him strutless.


End file.
